Screw the Magical World
by monbade
Summary: Harry is found guilty for underage magic and has his wand snapped. With help, he tells them to go sod off. I got the idea from another fanfic, but cannot remember the name of it. So, sorry i cannot leave praise for that story. Please R


**Harry Potter is owned by JKR. Damn, only my stuff is mine, the rest is hers. **

**This will be the only comment on this.**

**Wish she'd share some money with us starving people. : D**

**Please leave a review. Comments will be responded to, flames ignored.**

**Harry Potter**

**Screw the Magical World**

Harry sat there in stunned silence as the word 'Guilty!' raced through his mind.

"Mister Potter, it's the decision of this court that you will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and your wand will be snapped. Please hand your wand to the Auror to your left," Amelia Bones ordered.

Harry sat in shock until the man to his left tapped him on his shoulder. Looking up at the man, he pulled his wand from his robe and handed it to him as tears ran down his face. He watched as the man gripped the wand and snap it in two and then handed the broken wand to the boy with a grin.

"Cornelius, you have doomed us all," Dumbledore said as he stood up and left the courtroom.

Harry sat there as the Wizengamot left the courtroom and then he stood up, the broken wand tumbling to the courtroom floor. Turning he walked to the door in a daze where Arthur Weasley stood waiting for him.

"Harry, how did it go?" he asked.

Tears started running down his face as he looked at the man he considered like a father and then he felt the arms around him.

"By the Goddess, what have they done," he said as he led the boy up and out of the ministry and back to home.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry stumbled through the door to Number 12 and he could hear his friends down in the kitchen talking. "Mister Weasley, I'm going to go lay down," Harry said.

"Ok, I will let them all know. Sleep well," Arthur replied and gave Harry another hug before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

Turning, Harry went up stairs to his bedroom and locked the door before crawling into his bed to cry.

He lay in bed until Sirius opened the door several hours later and sat on the bed to rub his back.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Sirius said.

"Why? All I did was defend myself," Harry asked as he curled up into a ball.

"I know, and I don't have the answers," he replied.

"Leave me alone," Harry demanded as he flinched from Sirius touch.

"Ok, Harry, I will," Sirius said sadly as he stood up and looked down at his godson and then left the room.

Later the door was flung open and he was dragged downstairs to dinner by Hermione and Ginny. As soon as he finished eating, he went back to his room.

The days passed quickly and he watched his friends head off to Hogwarts without him. Sirius tried to drag him out of his depression with pranks and jokes, but he wasn't into it and would lock himself into his bedroom.

Finally one day after too many water balloon pranks, he blew up at Sirius and his magic flung him across the room where he landed in a heap by the wall.

"YES! You did it!" Sirius shouted as he jumped to his feet with his fist pumping the air.

"Did what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Wandless magic. That's what I've been trying to get you to do. Now we can start training you," Remus said as he became visible.

"You planned this?" Harry asked in shock as he looked at his former professor.

"Yes, Harry, we did. They may have made it illegal for you to own a wand, but wandless magic they cannot take away from you," Sirius said as he walked over and hugged Harry.

"So what's first?" Harry asked as he looked up at his godfather.

"First year spells," Remus said as he sat down at the table. "Go get your books," he ordered.

"What?"

"I said go get your first year books. We have work to do. Sirius, shut up and go get some tea for all of us," Remus ordered.

Harry ran upstairs and opened his trunk he hadn't opened since the trial. Pulling the first year books out, he carried them down stairs to the living room where he opened them up.

ooOOooOOoo

Over the next month Harry progressed through the first four years of books. He mastered all the first three years of spells and the Patronus charm after ten hours of hard work. He kept studying and was getting more depressed as he did everything Remus and Sirius wanted. One morning he walked into the kitchen and saw Molly putting something in a small cabinet he had never noticed. When she walked away, he saw the cabinet vanish.

Making a noise he pushed the door all the way open and asked, "What's for lunch?"

"Oh Harry, how are you doing?" Molly said as she turned around and wiped her hands on the towel she had picked up.

"I'm fine, just hungry," Harry replied as he walked to the cooler.

"Good, I have sandwiches made for all three of you. There is a picture of pumpkin juice in there as well. Now I must get home to the Burrow, but I'll be back to make dinner for all three of you as there is an Order meeting tonight," Molly said as she picked up her small bag.

"Ok thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied as he pulled the plate of sandwiches out along with the picture of juice."

Molly walled over and gave Harry one of her rib crushing hugs and a kiss on the top of his head, "Study hard," she said as she released him and left the room.

Harry listened to Molly walk up the stairs and then went to the cabinet that was hidden. Opening the door, he looked at the stacks of newspapers. Shrinking them down, he put them into his pocket for reading later. Closing the door, he grabbed the platter with the sandwiches and juice on it and carried it up the stairs to the living room.

"Here's lunch," Harry said as he set the platter down and then picked up a sandwich as Sirius filled the three glasses.

"Guys, can I beg off for the rest of the afternoon. I'm going to take my book up to my room and read," Harry asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Sirius said as he took a sandwich.

"Thanks," Harry replied as he picked up his book, glass and two more sandwiches.

Later in his bedroom, Harry tossed the last newspaper onto the stacks of papers. His anger was near boiling temperature from all the lies in the Daily Prophet.

"Fuck them. They don't want me, I'll leave… but where to go?" he said to himself as he gathered the papers up and took them back downstairs.

Harry was so pissed he had to get away for awhile. He went upstairs and pulled on his running clothes and then slipped out of the house and went for a run around the park down the road. After running around the park three times he took a break. He was sitting on the swing when a large grey owl drifted down to him.

"What do you want?" Harry said to the bird.

The bird ignored his question and stuck its foot out at him with a letter tied to its leg.

Taking the letter, he saw it had a seal on it that said Gringotts. Tearing it open, he started reading.

**Dear Mister Potter**

**This is our tenth time trying to contact you. Due to the Ministry trying you as an adult, we have a way to help you if you so desire. This deals with your inheritance and your parents wills that were sealed by the Wizengamot. At the bottom of this form you will find a box. Please place a drop of your blood on this paper and it will return to us. We will then send you a portkey to bring you to us so we can help you. The portkey will be a returnable one so you can use it to return back to your home. **

**With Regards**

**Ragnok, **

**Director of operations.**

**Gringotts, London Branch**

Harry pulled out the little penknife Sirius gave him and pricked his finger. Dropping a drop of blood on the paper, he watched as it rolled up and vanished in a puff of smoke. Seconds later another paper appeared with a small silver key attached to it.

Opening the paper he read the note on it.

**Dear Mister Potter, **

**Please clutch the key in your right hand and say, 'Gringotts' and you will be brought to my office.**

**With Regards**

**Ragnok, **

**Director of operations.**

**Gringotts, London Branch**

Pealing the key off the paper, he clutched it and said, "Gringotts!"

Harry appeared in an office that was lavishly furnished. The walls were dark paneling while the floor was marble. A giant Gringotts emblem was inlayed on the floor of the center of the room. Bookcases stood against all the walls and were filled with books. On one wall was a giant fireplace that was blazing with flames. Turning around, he saw a giant black walnut desk and sitting in the chair was a large goblin.

"Uhh Hello," Harry stated.

"Hello Mister Potter. My name is Ragnok and I believe I can help you if you want me too," Ragnok said as he stood up and offered his hand.

Harry reached across the desk and shook the offered hand, "Nice to meet you Mister Ragnok."

"Just Ragnok, please."

"Then call me just Harry. How can you help me?" he asked.

"Have a seat and a glass of tea. As to how I can help you. Did you know back in your forth year when you were forced to compete in the tri-wizard tournament, you became a legal adult? Or that when they tried you as an adult, you became again a legal adult. So that allows us to give you your full inheritance…"

"So what's that going to do for me? Voldemort's back and I still cannot use a wand now?" Harry snapped in anger.

"Yes… as an English citizen you cannot, but if you were say… a citizen of France, you could," Ragnok said as he steepled his fingers to looked at Harry.

"I see, but why should I fight for them. Once minute I'm the hero, the next I'm a lying attention seeking prat."

"I agree, why now. Especially when you need training and I can help you with that… if you want. It will take you three years in the service of the French government, but then you'd be offered French citizenship."

"Well there are two ways to becoming a French citizen. One is through the immigration process which can take up to five years and the Magical French government would probably have to block because of Dumbledore being the head of the I.C.W…"

"Which he would, he needs me for some reason, why? He won't tell me," Harry said as he picked up his tea and drained it.

Ragnok laughed with a grin and asked, "Tell me Harry, could you be a warrior?"

Harry looked at the goblin and thought for a second before replying, "Yes. With the right training, I could be."

"Could you be a warrior in the muggle sense?"

"The muggle sense?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, could you be a soldier?"

"Yes, I think so…"

"Good then I can help you. I have the perfect spot for you. Enlistment to receive your citizenship is three years. After that, you receive your citizenship and then you can get a legal wand. But before that, you can use one of your ancestor wands which once out of magical Britain, you'd be safe. Do you wish to proceed in this way?" Ragnok asked as he pulled out a large folder and box. He then placed them on his desk.

"Yes, what do I do?" Harry asked.

"Well first, we give you your ring. Sign some papers and then you get your supplies from Diagon Alley and your vaults. I will then give you this portkey to take you to Paris, France near the recruitment station. We also have a language spell that we will cast on you to teach you to read, write and speak French," Ragnok said as he opened the box and turned it around.

Harry looked into the box and at the gold and silver ring. It had a large amethyst on it. Inside the gem was a large lion that seemed to be roaring. Picking up the ring, he slid it on his ring finger. The ring seemed to shimmer and then shrunk to fit his finger.

The ring started glowing and power seemed to flood into his body. "Wow!" he said as he looked up at Ragnok.

"Congratulations Lord Potter-Gryffindor…"

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

"You are the direct descendent of Lord Godric Gryffindor. Godric's daughter married a Potter after her father's death. She had three children and only one of the lines survived to this day. Now these are your emancipation papers dated three years ago. As you can see, they state you are an adult. Which a copy was slipped inside your sealed file in the ministry by us. Also, another was slipped in when you were tried in court as an adult. These are your copies. This is your British identity card, your driver's license, a new birth certificate. All we need is a name. You will also be aged to seventeen and that you're an orphan, your parents being killed two weeks ago…"

"I'm awful small to be seventeen," Harry stated.

"You won't be once we've healed your body from the malnutrition you received and fix your eyes…"

"You can do that?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, it should have been done when you first entered Hogwarts, but for some reason Madam Pomfrey didn't…"

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows about what was done to me?"

"He knows. He is the headmaster. Anything in that school he knows what's going on," Ragnok said with a snarl of anger and then added, "We also know you killed a basilisk in your second year. Has the creature been rendered down into components?"

"Well no one asked me to take them down there, so I'm assuming its still rotting there," Harry said.

"I'm pretty sure it's still in one piece. If we knew how to get down into the chamber, we could render it down for you for fifteen percent of the sales," Ragnok stated.

"Make it twenty percent and you have a deal on one condition. I want part of the sales to go to the victims of the beast," Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes on how the money could help his friends.

"Done, how do we get in and how big was the creature," Ragnok asked as he pulled out another paper.

"To get in, you need to go to the ladies bathroom on the second floor that's inhabited by Moaning Myrtle. Go to the last sink and look for a snake on the faucet. Then in parseltongue, you say, open and it opens into a chute. I would suggest you say stairs too. But how will you get in? As far as I know I and Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort are the only parseltongue alive. It's also over sixty feet long," Harry replied as he leaned back in his chair.

Ragnok gasped as he thought of a creature that big and upped the market value by two hundred percent. "We can get in, I know of three parseltongue goblins that work here in the bank," Ragnok said with a grin.

"Go for it then. And good luck," Harry replied.

Ragnok wrote some instructions down on a piece of parchment and it vanished when he was finished.

Ragnok pulled out a wallet and bag, "This wallet can get you any muggle cash you need by saying the type and amount. The cost is one hundred galleons a year to use and there is no limit amount. The bag can draw galleons, sickles and knuts right from your vault. The same one hundred galleon fee is applied per year. We also still need a new name for you," he said as he pulled a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Brilliant," Harry said as he took the bag and looked in the wallet, "and the name will be Harrison Edward Evens."

"Good idea using a name close to yours, that way you can say it's a nick name," Ragnok said as he wrote the name down on the parchment and several plastic cards appeared; "Now this is your licenses and your national medical card, also your birth certificate and graduation papers from Joseph Rowntree School in York…"

"Brilliant, now you said serve as a muggle solder. What did you mean?" Harry asked.

"All in due time Mister Potter. Now these are your vault statements for the last fifteen years. I had them placed in this book and the ledger will self update every…"

"Wait, I want all the Potter vaults merged into a new vault under my new name. This way Dumbledore and anyone looking for me cannot find my money," Harry said as he took the book from Ragnok.

"Already done. On the first of the month, your ledger will self update. Also, this box is a mail drop. Any mail sent for you will come to a secure location that is warded from tracing. We will check each letter for tracking charms and portkeys. If they are safe, we'll forward them onto you," Ragnok said as he laid a piece of metal on the table and when he tapped it it formed a box that was two feet square.

"Why is it so big?" Harry asked.

"For packages you may want. If you need a book or box of potions we can forward them to you with the mail box. You can also send us mail to forward on for you."

"Brilliant, I love magic," Harry said with a grin from ear to ear.

"I do as well Mister Potter. Now is there anything you need from your home?" Ragnok asked.

"I should get all my stuff. Can you make me one of those portkeys I can use to come back here?" Harry asked.

"Yes we can," Ragnok replied and pulled out a necklace that had a stag pendent on it. He touched it and it glowed blue and then he handed it to Harry, "This is a round trip portkey. Say where you want to go as you touch the pendent and it will take you to your location. When you're ready, touch it again and say Gringotts, Ragnoks office and it will bring you back here."

Harry took the necklace and drapped it over his neck. Standing up, he said, "I will be back. While I'm gone can you get me a seven compartment trunk with a three bedroom apartment in it? I need a training room for guns and martial arts. A library, a potion lab and study are required as well. If I have any books in my vault have them placed in the library and also get me a copy of every book at Flourish and Blotts and any of the used bookstores and junkshops as well. Get me four complete first through seventh year potion supplies as well. I need a wand holder and some dragon armor…"

"Harry, if the basilisk is as big as you say, we can make you some armor from its hide, which would be better then dragon armor. I will have several suits made for you as well as boots, gloves, cloaks and wand holders," Ragnok suggested.

"That will be great. Also, if there is enough hide, I would like you to send a suit to the following people. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and I think a suit to Amelia Bones and her niece. Reason I ask on Amelia, she is one of the few who believed I was innocent. Oh and Susan's friend Hanna Abbot. Can you do that?" Harry asked.

Just as Ragnok was going to reply, a parchment appeared in his inbox. Picking it up, he read the note and grinned before answering, "Harry that is no problem. We have recovered quite a bit of skin from the carcass including four complete sheddings. There will be more than enough for you and your friends and some for later as well. Your share of the rare components has been stored in your vault, the rest will be offered for sale next week. We will have your trunk set up for you as well."

"Brilliant, now I better get going. I'll see you later tonight," Harry replied as he held the pendent and said, "Sirius Black's home."

ooOOooOOoo

Harry appeared in his bedroom. Going to the door, he listened and couldn't hear anything from downstairs. Locking the door, he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once finished, he put clean clothes on and went downstairs for dinner. Entering the kitchen, he found Sirius and Remus talking to Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Harry where have you been?" Molly demanded.

"Went for a run around the park and then sat and thought of what's been going on in my life," Harry stated as he sat down and started filling his plate.

"You shouldn't leave the house. You know, you-know-who is looking for you as well as the ministry," Molly snapped in anger.

Harry listened to Molly rant and it sounded just like the stories in the Daily Prophet. Looking at the red headed witch, he snapped out in anger, "Look, you're not my mother. Since I was kicked out of your world, I need to start learning mine. I went for a run, then to the library where I looked into the ads to find a job. Since I'm going to have to support myself, I realized I need to go back to Muggle School for an education. So stay out of my life. Your precious wizard world has persecuted me enough, so sod off!"

Molly stood there in stunned silence, her mouth opening and closing.

"Harry what do you mean by being kicked out of the magical world," Sirius asked.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know Sirius," Harry snapped as he stood up and walked over to the hidden cabinet and opened it.

Molly gasped out as Harry pulled out the stacks of newspapers and tossed them on the table. The last one he opened and slammed down on the center of the tables so they could all read the cover.

**Harry Potter to be expelled from the wizard world. **

**By Rita Skeeter.**

**In a surprise ruling by the Wizengamot, a new law was passed that all people expelled from Hogwarts will have their magic bound, their vaults confiscated and their memories altered so they will never remember the wizard world. The ruling stated that even with their wands snapped the person expelled is still a danger to themselves, to their neighbors and the wizard community. This law will take effect on Friday… (More on page 9)**

"What?" Sirius shouted as he yanked the paper out from under Harry's hand and started reading the story.

"Yeah read'em and then tell me what the hell I should stay for," Harry snapped and went to the door, as it was closing he said, "I'll be in my room. Please leave me alone for the night."

Harry walked up to his room, closed the door and sealed it. Opening his trunk, he started summoning all his belongings and packing them in the trunk. When he was finished he sat down with a quill and parchment at his desk.

_Sirius,_

_I'm writing this to tell you goodbye. I lied last night when I said I was running around the park. You see, I went to Gringotts and exchanged my trust vault coinage into pounds. I am leaving, and not coming back. Know I love you like the father I've never had, but know I cannot stay. Don't come looking for me, because you won't find me. I have removed Dumbledore's tracking charms from my trunk, myself and Hedwig. We won't be back. Where I'm going? I don't know, but do know that I will survive. Tell my friends I'll miss them and I love them like brothers and sisters. I was looking at a place near the sea; I have never seen the sea and the pictures I saw were lovely. So I think I'd like to live near there._

_Sirius, please stay safe, and know I'll be safe. Remus, look after the old dog for me, and don't let him get any fleas. Hehehe sorry Sirius, couldn't resist. I would suggest you both send your memories of the night we all first met to Amelia Bones. See if you can get Ron, and Hermione to send theirs. I would send mine, but I think mine would be tossed because they are by me._

_Dumbledore, stay away. You wouldn't even talk with me about what happened at court, and since then you have refused to talk to me or even look me in the face. So stuff your opinion that you think you should manage my life. When I was eleven, I asked you why Tom Riddle was after me and you refused to tell me. All you did was send me back to my aunt and uncle and me being expelled wouldn't have happened if you had let me stay with Sirius, but you knew better. Well you lost what hold you had over me. I hope you're pleased with yourself. By the way just a bit of advice for you. You were my headmaster while I was in school; outside of school you had no authority over me. So sod off and may you learn from your mistakes._

_Goodbye_

_Harry James Potter_

_Former Hogwarts Student_

_Former Wizard_

_Former Gryffindor_

By the time Harry signed the letter and stood it up on the empty desk, tears were running down his face. Blowing his nose, he walked over to the window, he opened it and said, "Hedwig go hunt and then find me. Know I love you girl, and you're my true friend."

Hedwig flew out the window, and Harry picked up her stand and shrunk it down. Putting it into his trunk, he closed and shrunk his trunk. With his invisible cloak over his shoulders, he slipped out of the house and held the pendent in his hand as he said, "Gringotts, Ragnok's office!"

Harry felt the tug of the hook in his navel; he spun around and landed in Ragnok's office.

"Hello Harry, welcome back," Ragnok said.

"Thank you Ragnok," Harry replied as he sat down.

"Harry, there is your trunk. We have moved your accounts to the vault you requested. If the British Ministry comes for your vaults, we will tell them you emptied your accounts last month and left the country for the America's. Where, we don't know, and as the America's use the gnomes for their banking, they will have a hard time tracing you there. Now, if you follow me, I'll take you to France unless you wish to see your vaults."

"I want to see my vaults first," Harry stated.

"Very well," Ragnok said and then shouted, "Griphook!"

The door opened and Griphook stepped inside.

"You called, Sir," Griphook asked.

"Yes, take mister Evens down to Vault 99 and wait for him," Ragnok ordered.

Harry spent several hours going through his family vault. He was amazed by what they contained. Chests of potions that had a permanent stasis field cast on the inside went into his new chest along with weapons, armor, and wands for later use. He found photo albums of his family, journals, and diaries of his legacy that went in as well. His mothers and fathers trunks along with all the paintings went in as well. A note on the first painting said they would become active once hung on a wall in his home. So Harry planned on doing that in his trunk apartment.

When finished, Harry rejoined Ragnok and they traveled to France through a magical door. Once in France, Harry was led into a room where he was ordered to remove all his clothes and lie on a stone bench. A magical check up was done on his body, and a regiment of potions was ordered. It would take thirty days to repair his body, including his eyes. Ragnok suggested getting a new pair of glasses with normal lenses with enchantments cast on them.

Several blocks on his magic were found and removed, one of the blocks was on his metamorphose ability and the other was the mind arts. The power limiting block was lifted as well as a block on his animagus ability. Dozens of memory charms were removed and Harry felt anger towards Dumbledore as the memories flooded back. Memories of him attacking the Dursleys with magic and Dumbledore coming in and fixing it. He would then _obliviated_ him and the Dursleys before leaving and ignoring the abuse. He even bound several of his powers because they were acting up.

"Harry, while the mediwitch is doing her job. I should tell you that you will spend three weeks in this room, but only three hours will pass outside of the room. This room has a time distortion field on it and will help you heal and learn your abilities," Ragnok said.

"Brilliant. I do have a question on the language spell. Can you use it multiple times?" Harry asked while lying on the bed.

"Yes, did you wish to know more languages?"

"Yes, I would like to learn goblin, German, Latin, Italian and Spanish if possible," Harry replied.

"That can be done," Ragnok said as he looked at the witch and then back as Harry, "See you in three weeks."

Harry watched as Ragnok left the room and then looked at the witch who was pointing a wand at him.

"Say goodnight Mister Potter," she said with a smile.

'Oh shit!' Harry thought as the spell hit him between the eyes.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Looking around the room from his bed, he noticed the golden glow he had seen for three weeks was gone. Swinging his feet off the bed, he stood up and groaned again as his muscles bitched at him. Harry picked up his clothes and slipped them on as the door opened and Ragnok walked in.

"Hello Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll be better in a bit. So now what's your plan?" Harry asked as he slipped his dragon hide boots on and tied them shut.

"Well, first I have these papers for you to sign. Then you and I take a ride downtown to an office and we go inside. There you take an oath and get sworn in," Ragnok said with a grin as he placed the papers down on the bed along with a quill.

Harry picked up the quill and looked at the papers. He quickly read the first sheet and then asked, "What the hell is the French Foreign Legion?"

"The Legion is a unique military unit in the French Army and was established in 1831. The legion was specifically created for foreign nationals wishing to serve in the French Armed Forces who were barred from active military service. Commanded by French officers, it is also open to French citizens, who amounted to twenty percent of the recruits as of 1994," Ragnok replied as Harry signed the papers.

Harry followed Ragnok out of the room where he picked up a duffle bag that Ragnok pointed at. Opening it, he found several changes of clothes, a toilet bag, and new boots. In the duffle bag he found his trunk shrunken down to the size of a matchbox and pulled it out.

"Just tap it with your finger four times in quick succession and it will enlarge to normal size. The reverse shrinks it, and its blood keyed to you so only you can open it," Ragnok said as he watched the young man.

"Brilliant," Harry replied as he slipped the box into his pocket.

"Then let's go. Now, during your training I'll be gathering information you'll need to help fight Voldemort and the ministry. I would suggest any letters you want printed in the news, that you use the Quibbler run by the Lovegoods."

"I will, and I will send you the letters so you can forward them onto the paper and my friends. I want to say thank you Ragnok for all your help. Also, take fifteen percent of my cash assets and invest them. I also want you to buy a large manor house and place the best charms you can on it to protect it. Then supply all the muggleborn families with emergency portkeys to take them to safety. I fear that the ministry won't save them…"

"And you're right. We will provide that service for you. Did you wish them to know you did so?" Ragnok asked as they reached the main entrance.

"You may if you can prevent the Order of the flaming pidgin from finding out," Harry stated as Ragnok put up a glamour charm.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was inside the recruitment center for the legion, and taking his oath to the French government.

ooOOooOOoo

The next morning Sirius stood outside Harry's bedroom knocking. Finally he pulled his wand out and cast the unlocking spell and stepped inside the room. His eyes immediately noticed the bookcases were empty, the closet door was open and empty and Harry's trunk was missing. An envelope stood on one end on the desk. Walking to the desk, he took the envelope and saw his name on it. Tearing it open, he started reading. He felt the blood draining from his face and was running down the stairs in seconds, shouting the whole way, "Harry's gone. Remus contact Dumbledore."

ooOOooOOoo

Six months later, Legionnaire 1e Classe Harrison Edward Evens found himself sitting on a hilltop in Rwanda. His FR F2 sniper rifle pressed against his shoulder and his eye against the scope as he looked at his target four hundred meters away.

Harry activated his throat microphone and said, "This is birds eye, I have a visual of the target. Hostages are being held in an old school bus next to what I think is the armory. I count thirty hostiles in the camp along with the twelve missionaries. One of the missionaries is hanging from a pole in front of the commander's hut. What are your orders?"

"Rescue platoons are moving in now. Keep an eye out, if it looks like your needed then take out the leaders," the voice came back to him.

"Roger. Orders understood," Harry replied as he looked over to his companion he whispered, "Jean, find all the officers."

"You got it, I have what looks like two NCOs over at the motor pool, while one of the targets looks like an officer from how well fed he looks near the Armory.

"Have them. First target is the sergeants and then the officer. Keep an eye out for the head cheese," Harry stated as he settled his scope on the first man and waited.

Thirty minutes later Harry watched as two platoons of Legion troops attacked the small village. On the hill, he took out the officers that had been spotted and two sappers that had run towards the bus to blow it up before the troops could surround it. The hostages were quickly freed and hustled to the edge of the forest while several of the enemy soldiers were cut down by covering fire. Harry made a one shot that took out the second in command holding an RPG-7 rocket launcher. The missile went spiraling into the headquarters building where it exploded.

After the battle, Harry and his partner made their way down into the village and helped secure it. Harry and Jean secured the armory. While Jean was outside, Harry walked through the armory and shrunk down crates of weapons, munitions and supplies that he would need in his fight against the Death Eaters. He was surprised to find two things, several Soviet RPG-7 launchers with fifty warheads and a crate containing a Carl Gustav recoilless rifle from the Army of Zambia with five crates of warheads. Both weapons and their ammo were shrunk down and placed into his shirt pocket to be placed in his trunk later that night.

Later that night, Harry was inside his trunk placing the weapons and supplies into the room he had set aside as his armory when a loud ping was heard from the library. Going there he saw that a letter had arrived from Ragnok. Picking the letter up, he placed it at his desk and filled a tumbler with whiskey. Sitting down, he took a sip of his booze and then the envelope open.

**Harry,**

**This is to notify that some of your friends in the Order of the Flaming Pidgin as you called them engaged several Death Eaters at the ministry. One of the order members was killed, a man named Mundungus Fletcher. Several were injured including Sirius Black, and a N. Tonks. Four Death Eaters were killed, and six captured by the Order. **

**Voldemort made his appearance at one am and fought a bitter battle with Dumbledore, The fight ended with Voldemort running with two of his inner circle. He was seen by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and several high ranking members in the government which included Amelia Bones head of the DMLE. **

**I am prepared to send your prewritten letter to the Quibbler for printing and telling the Magical world to go screw themselves when they make the announcement of Voldemort's return. You know as well as I do, the first thing Dumbledore will make a deal with Fudge to find you. I will then release your letters telling the wizard world that you're not their weapon to hate one minute, and then bow down to the next. I expect that the Ministry will then order Aurors along with Order members to try and find you. I have several letters from your friends and Sirius that I am forwarding in the next batch. Some had some sneaky tracking spells on them from Dumbledore.**

**Good luck and good hunting,**

**Ragnok, Director of Gringotts.**

"Well the shit storm is about to hit the paper," Harry said with a grin. Draining his glass, he went up stairs and exited the trunk. Shrinking it down, he went into his barracks and to bed.

ooOOooOOoo

Three weeks after Voldemort's return, Harry lay on a hill in the middle of Wiltshire County. Below him was a large manor that was lit up. On the back patio, dozens of people were talking as Harry raised the scope of his rifle to his eye. With a grin, he watched the party die down and people leave and go inside to bed.

Harry pulled his cloak over his body and opened the case at his feet. Pulling the first of six black boxes out, he slipped them into his magical bag. Shrinking the box, he put it away and picked up his rifle. Glancing around to see if anyone could see him, he then moved towards the Malfoy gates and started placing the first of six claymore mines. Two were in front of the gate with the wires connected. The remaining four were set in the thin wood line that boarded the property line. Their firing arc would make a death zone for thirty feet in front of the gates. He then places two blocks of C-4 on the stone pillars that supported the gates and fence.

Harry took one more look around, and then ran back to his hide. Lifting his rifle, he switched the scope to thermal and looked at the house. He spotted a dozen targets walking around and standing still in some areas. Sighting the first target, he gently stroked the trigger.

The round ripped through the wall, and hit the man standing in the hallway. Shifting targets, he caught one coming down the stairs. The bullet hit him in the head and Harry could picture the man flying backwards to slide down the stairs. Harry concentrated on taking out the guards until the alarm was sounded. People started pouring out of the exits of the mansion and appariting away as he put his rifle away and pulled out his FAMAS automatic rifle and moved back to the main gate.

Once in position, Harry opened fire and ripped the front of the mansion. Two Death Eaters were flung backwards from the bullets that hit them. He then took off running into the woods as people started firing curses at his former position.

"Everyone listen up! Fall back to position two," Harry shouted as he ran for his life. He slapped a new clip into the weapon as he put the trees between him and the Death Eaters.

"Get the muggles! Kill them all!" Lucius Malfoy shouted.

Death Eaters ran for the main gates and yanked them open. They started running after the muggles they could hear running. The lead death eater never saw the filament line stretched at knee level. The line snapped and six claymores detonated at once. Forty-two hundred steel balls ripped through the kill zone, shredding the fifteen Death Eaters that had poured through the opening like a sieve, killing them instantly.

Harry dropped down into his hide and picked up the thermal goggles. Looking back at the manor, he saw several small fires burning near the front gates, and the Death Eaters stopped on the inside of the wardline. Doing a quick count, Harry pulled out the remote detonator and flipped the switch.

The explosion shattered the gate pillars, and hurled the stone towards the manor. More Death Eaters were cut down from the debris as Voldemort stepped onto the porch and vanished with the uninjured members.

"Hello snakeface! Still the coward I see," Harry said as he pulled his father's wand and said a quick word. Above the house a snake appeared being ripped apart by a mongoose.

Harry pulled out his portkey, and vanished as the first of the Aurors arrived at the battle site.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry appeared in a small clearing. Near one of the trees was his trunk. Walking over he went into it and closed the lid. Putting his equipment away, he took a quick shower and changed back into the clothes he wore on liberty. Climbing out of the trunk with his book in one hand and his ten speed bike in the other, he shrunk his chest and placed it back into his pocket. Riding back to base, he was whistling as he peddled.

Harry reached the main gates just as dawn was breaking. Nodding to the guard as he showed his papers, he said, "Good morning."

"Morning, your just in time for early breakfast. How come you came back early?" the guard asked.

"Found the book I wanted. So now I can spend the day reading," Harry said as he tapped the book in the basket.

"I see, well it's going to be a beautiful day. I just cannot see why you'd rather read then be at the beach with the mademoiselles," the guard replied as he waved him through.

"I would, but I think my fiancée would kill me if I looked else wear. Just think, in five years I can get married if the commander allows me too. Well the book and food call to me," Harry said as he started peddling.

Harry road to the barracks and locked up his bike. Going to the cafeteria, he grabbed breakfast and quickly ate. By eight he was in a secluded spot on the base reading when Dobby popped in and handed him the morning Daily Prophet.

Opening the front of the paper, Harry smiled.

**Malfoy Manor attacked, Death Eaters killed.**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Late last night, Malfoy Manor was attacked by wizards casting strange spells. It's assumed it was an attack of revenge on the Death Eaters because Lucius Malfoy was one of the two Death Eaters to escape with his master from the ministry. Thirty-nine bodies were recovered from the wreckage and ten wounded; all were carrying the mark of You-Know-Who on their left forearm. **

**A spokesman for the DMLE stated the vigilantes would be captured and brought to trial. When Malfoy Manor was searched, a hidden room was found under the library which led further into a secret warren of prison cells. Thirty muggles were rescued along with three muggleborn witches. All show signs of torture and malnutrition as well as rape. Also recovered were many potions, potion components and dark artifacts.**

Harry laughed, and pulled his trunk out. Enlarging it, he activated the notice me not charm on it and went down inside. Dropping the paper on the desk, he saw he had a stack of letters. Sitting down, he opened the first one from Sirius.

**Hey Pup**

**I really wish you would let us know where you are. We're missing you at headquarters and your friends are as well. They had a rough time of it this year at Hogwarts due to Deloris Umbridge or as Ron calls her Umbitch. Seems she used a blood quill on anyone who defended you. Ron has the words, 'I shall tell no lies,' carved into the back of his hand from the woman and Arthur and Molly have brought charges against her. Hermione may not be going back to Hogwarts next year because of the woman. I have talked with her, but she refuses to tell us what was done to her in detentions. Damn this would be so much easier to tell you face to face. Hey pup, I miss you and if you won't tell us where you are, please take care of yourself.**

**All my love**

**Padfoot**

Harry felt the tears running down his face and he wiped them away.

**Harry**

**I once more ask you to contact us. As your magical guardian and the head of the Wizengamot, it's my privilege to notify you that you've been reinstated as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that you may once again carry a wand in your defense. We need you to tell us where you're at so we can protect you from Lord Voldemort's troops. I impeach you to please send us your location.**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**Order of Merlin, First Class, **

**Grand Sorcerer **

**Chief Warlock, **

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**

"Not likely old man. You people threw me away and you expect me to come back with my hat in my hands? I don't think so. I have a new life," Harry said as he dropped the letter on the desk and opened the next.

For the next hour, Harry read his mail and responded to them. Some he was sadden by what happened to them, some angry at saying he owed it to the wizarding world. He wrote a response to each letter and sealed it with the Potter crest. The last letter he wrote was to the Quibbler.

_To the Magical People of the United Kingdom._

_What the hell are you thinking that I owe you anything? One year I'm your hero, then the next minute, I'm an attention seeking prat or mentally unstable. Well I'm neither, and I am never coming back to the United Kingdom to live amongst you. Ever since I rejoined you people at eleven years of age, I have been in danger._

_In my first year, Dumbledore decided to hide Flamel's Philosopher Stone in the school; a troll was released in October of that year and almost killed my friend Hermione. Professor Quirrell had Voldemort's spirit stuck in the back of his head and he wanted to kill me again, but I defeated him._

_In my second year, I was accused of being the heir of Slytherin, and I wasn't. Even if I was, he was still a founder of the school and is honored by have having one of the houses as his. I was accused of being a dark wizard because I spoke Parseltongue, and everyone knows that's evil just like all Slytherins. WRONG. One of the most evil people who graduated from Hogwarts was a Gryffindor, his name is Peter Pettigrew and he betrayed my parents to Voldemort and got them killed. Now back to second year, it took three twelve year olds to solve what was petrifying everyone and for my friend Ron to be assaulted by Lockhart. He tried to memory charm us and it backfired. I went on and killed a sixty foot basilisk that was terrorizing the school and defeated the shade of Voldemort again. This time he came to life through a diary that he made when he was sixteen and a student of Hogwarts. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he's a half-blood. Don't believe me, look it up in the records. How's it feel for all you followers of Voldemort to kiss the robes of a non-purebred wizard, so you know, in the UK, a purebred is a dog. So I gather your all bitches for Voldemort because you kiss his butt._

_In my third year, my godfather escaped from Azkaban where he'd been held for thirteen years without a trial. He had seen a picture of the real traitor in the Daily Shit Rag you all read. He is sitting on my friends shoulder. Peter is an unregistered Animagus and his form is a Rat. My friends and I had captured him and was taking him to the headmaster when he escaped and we were attacked by Fudges incompetence. What IDIOT post dementors at a school? Those creatures suck the souls and happiness from their victims. Oh yeah, lets post a hundred of them around five hundred students. Fudge, you're damn lucky no students were kissed… oh wait, I was almost three times, but you wouldn't have cared would you. We told you Sirius was innocent and you were going to have him kissed because we were confounded by him. WRONG ARSEWIPE!_

_In my fourth year, we had the World Cup and Death Eaters attack. Where were the aurors? Why all of them were patrolling Diagon Alley. WHAT? Who was bribed to do this? Well let's see (see the enclosed documents) why it was Minister Fudgepucker. He was paid ten thousand galleons by Lucius Malfoy. See the records, it shows a ten thousand galleon withdraw from the Malfoy vault and a deposit of the same amount into Fudgepucker's account. BRIBE can we say?_

_Now back to school, where I was entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament by Barty Crouch Jr. who was masquerading as Alastor Moody our DADA instructor. At the same time as I was forced to compete, Rita Skeeter an unregister animagus (beetle) was spreading lies about me. At the end of the tournament, the Tri-wizard cup had been turned into a portkey and took me to a cemetery along with Cedric Diggory. Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew, and my blood used to remake Voldemort's body. I escaped and brought Cedric's body back to his family. I told Fudgepucker that he had returned and his response was 'No, it's not possible, it can't be it just can't be.' I wasn't offered anyway to prove it, we were automatically liars. (Dumbledore and I) I know a pensive or veritaserum would have proved it. But they were not offered to me._

_Beginning of my fifth year. My cousin and I were attacked by Dementors. I used the Patronus charm against them, driving them off. The attack was witnessed by a squib that lived on my street and helped get my cousin home. All this was brought forth at the trial where I was accused of doing magic in front of muggles and breaking the secrecy clause. How could it break the clause? I lived with my cousin, and he knew about magic. And it was a life and death matter which allows us to use magic. But I was found guilty and my wand snapped. Then Fudgepucker rammed a law through to have my magic bound, my money stolen and my memories erased. Well I said sod off and left the country taking everything with me. Now that Voldemort has returned you expect me to walk back to England like a Lemming and fight for you? For what? Because I was once English? Well hate to tell you this but I have started a new life and you all don't matter. Now my friends I have there, I recommend they get the hell out of England ASAP because it's going to go to hell in a hand basket real fast. You adults in the United Kingdom out number Voldemort at least two hundred to one. Every one of you is armed with a deadly weapon, fight your own battles._

_Regards to the former homeland_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry looked at the letter and said, "Dobby."

Dobby appeared dancing and Harry handed him the letter. "Take this to the Quibbler without being seen," Harry said and the hyperactive elf vanished.

Over the next six months Harry trained, practiced his magic on his days off, and did surgical strikes on the Death Eaters taking one or two out a time. One early morning he even got a single round into Voldemort as he attacked Amelia Bone's house. Dobby was dropping a letter off detailing locations of several Death Eater safe houses when the attack started on her house wards. He popped back to Harry's barracks room and informed him of the attack. Harry was out of bed and dressed in minutes. Grabbing his rifle, they appeared on the street just as the wards went down around Bone Manor. With a quick snap, Harry had the rifle to his shoulder and he fired. Voldemort turned at the right time so he was only hit in the right elbow. The round blew the arm off. Voldemort fled the scene leaving his arm and wand on the ground. Inside the house, Amelia was fighting off the Inferius or undead that was attacking her when she was wounded. Winky popped in, flung them away and took Amelia to St, Mungos for treatment.

On the night of Friday the 11th of October, Harry was sleeping in his trunk when the link opened up between him and Voldemort.

Harry was looking through Voldemort's eyes and he was addressing his troops.

"_**Lucius, is all ready for tomorrow?" Voldemort asked.**_

"_**We are my lord. The strike against Hogsmeade and Hogwarts will take place at eleven. Most of the older students will be in town on their first outing of the year. We have one hundred Death Eaters, six giants, fifty dementors and ten trolls to attack the town and school. At the same time, twenty Death Eaters and twenty Dementors will attack Diagon Alley to draw the Aurors away," Lucius Malfoy reported.**_

"_**Good, I will go with the attack on Hogsmeade and once the town is destroyed, we'll march on the castle. Take no prisoners," Voldemort ordered.**_

Harry pulled out of Voldemort's mind and quickly wrote several letters and had Dobby deliver them to Dumbledore and the new minister of magic Amelia Bones. Getting dressed, Harry waited for Dobby to come back and had him take him to a cave that overlooked Hogsmeade.

Going down to the village invisible, Harry set up traps, around the village to take out the trolls and giants that would be attacking it. Giant pits were dug, and the bottoms covered in giant pungi spears. Then the pits were covered by tarps with leaves and a light coating of dirt. While Harry worked on the village, Dobby and Winky did the same around Hogwarts. After that, Harry had Dobby take him near Hogwarts and set up claymore and grenade traps in the forest to take out the attackers.

Once all the traps were set, Harry set up his trunk inside the cave and went down inside to sleep the rest of the night away. By ten am he was awake and fed while Dobby prepared his sniping nest.

At eleven, Harry was in position with his rifle at the ready when the first of many Death Eaters started appearing and the ground trembled under the Giant's footsteps.

Harry watched as the first of the children vanished using the emergency portkeys they were given as the Death Eaters started destroying the town. Lifting his rifle, Harry cast a silence spell on the weapon and took aim. Harry spotted Wormtail, and put a round in his left leg and then his right. His next two rounds hit the traitor in his arms and he lay there in pain trying to get away.

Round after round slammed into the Death Eaters as the defenders fought back. Harry kept scanning for Voldemort, and until he showed up, he took out the attacks. The Lestrange brothers went down with a round to their head as did Bella with a shoulder wound that caused her to lose her wand. Sirius had his cousin bound and gagged before she knew what hit him. On the outside of the town, three of the giants were down with punchered feet and legs as well as several of the trolls.

At 11:15 Voldemort made his arrival and he wasn't a happy camper. Three aurors died in seconds of his arrival as Albus stepped forward to engage him. Magic flashed back and forth between the two of them in a blinding firefight. Dumbledore staggered backwards from being hit in his left arm. Blood started staining the purple robes with dancing lions as he raised his wand. The battle was so intense; the fight had stopped around the two fighting.

Harry watched the battle for a minute and then sighted onto the side of the man's head.

"This is for my mother, father and Cedric you son of a bitch," Harry stated as he gently squeezed the trigger.

The round hit Voldemort just above his left ear and his head popped like a melon. A second round hit the corpse in the neck, blowing it apart before it could hit the ground.

Harry stood up, and looked down at the village that was smoking from the battle.

"Dobby, you and Winky are to disarm all the traps and gather up the muggle explosives that haven't detonated. Then clean up this position, and get me the bullhorn."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby said excitedly and vanished to reappear, "Here you go, Sir."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry replied as the two elves vanished.

Lifting the bullhorn, he turned it on and said into it, "Listen up. This is Harry Potter, now there lays Voldemort, dead by my hand. I killed him for you like you all demanded, now I have one request for you, leave me the hell alone. Don't contact me to clean up anymore of your messes, and I won't contact you. Goodbye."

Harry tossed the bullhorn down, shrunk his trunk and pulled out his portkey. His ring activated and he found himself back home in France.

ooOOooOOoo

Two years after the demise of Tom Riddle, Harry Potter signed his name on his new citizenship papers and was mustered out of the French Foreign Legion. His first stop was the Paris equivalent of Diagon Alley where he purchased a new wand. During that trip, he ran into someone he hadn't seen in four years.

"Hello Gabrielle. How are you doing?" Harry said to the blond haired beauty.

"Do I know you?" Gabrielle asked as she looked at the tall man.

"You did four years ago when I pulled you from the bottom of Black Lake," Harry replied.

"Harry?" she said in shock.

"The same little flower, can I buy you lunch?" he asked with a grin.

"You may, and then you can tell me where you have been for the last three years," Gabrielle stated as she took his arm.

Harry led the beautiful Vella to a café where they ate and talked. Harry explained that he joined the Legion and fought in Africa and South America. He told her he was now a French citizen and was living in a manor in the south of France. One date led to another to another and a year after they met they were married. Fleur and Bill told everyone in the order about Gabby and Harry marrying which caused a storm of howlers from Ginny Weasley and her mother. Finally Bill stepped in and stopped the letters and Harry became friends with his old friends once again.

Eleven years later, the first of his seven daughters entered Beauxbatons Academy of Magic at the disappointment of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Underline denounces French speaking, and since I don't speak French, I had to underline it :D

_**Edited By**_


End file.
